


Orchids

by ebonyfeather



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonyfeather/pseuds/ebonyfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a familiar-looking pot plant on Lester's desk, and Matt is jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orchids

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in early series 4, before we knew who Gideon was. During a Livejournal chat, someone commented about Gideon, "It's like some weird alien mating ritual, where he's wooing Matt with pot plants".

 

On Tuesday morning, Matt walked past Lester’s office and frowned. Going back, he glanced around quickly to make sure that no one was around before going in. There, in the middle of Lester’s desk, was a plant. In a familiar-looking little brown pot.

 

“Lovely, isn’t it?”

 

Matt almost jumped out of his skin at Lester’s voice. There weren’t many people who could sneak up on him but he hadn’t been paying attention. Lester sauntered into the room and sat behind his desk. Reaching under it, he lifted up a miniature watering can and added a little water to the plant’s pot.

 

“Is that a Cypripedium Calceolus?” Matt asked, still looking at the plant.

 

Lester smiled, pleased that he had known. “Very good,” he said. “It is; otherwise known as a Lady’s Slipper Orchid.”

 

“Aren’t they rather rare? Where did you get it?”

 

Putting the watering can away again, Lester sat back and looked fondly at the Orchid.

 

“A friend.”

 

When Matt left the office, he was still thinking about it. Although Lester hadn’t said anything specific, or mentioned any names, Matt knew.

 

Four days later, Lester received a phone call that had him closing his office door in order to take it. When he re-emerged a few minutes later it was to announce that he would be taking a long lunch and that he was not to be called unless absolutely necessary. Pulling on his jacket, Lester left.

 

Matt was moments behind him.

 

\-----------

 

Matt followed at a safe distance as Lester drove along the familiar lanes toward the large house. Having left his own car in a secluded spot, Matt jogged along the lane to catch up to Lester, getting there just in time to see Lester walk around to the rear of the property. Why was Lester here? He didn’t even realise that he knew Gideon; Gideon had never mentioned it to him when they’d spoken about the ARC staff.

 

Hidden in the trees, observing them, he felt a surge of… not anger, no. Jealousy, maybe? Gideon smiled in welcome to Lester, offering him the empty chair at the table set out on his lawn. He poured tea into the china teacup for Lester and offered the plate of biscuits.

 

Matt frowned. Gideon didn’t give him biscuits.

 

\------------

 

Later that afternoon when he walked past Lester’s office, Matt saw the new Orchid, in its little pot, on Lester’s desk next to the other one.

 

 

  


End file.
